


safe for intimate places

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Massage, Rimming, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt: </p><p>i really loved oiled up, i read it last night and i just love these massage fics, and i know you take prompts so maybe you could write another ian and mickey massaging sexytimes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	safe for intimate places

"Edible orange body butter, massaging oil and lip care in one, what the fuck Ian?" Mickey said as he held out the blue plastic tin. 

 

"It's just a little gift, if you don't want to use it I can just give it to Fiona or whatever," Ian was about to take the tin out of his hands when Mickey pulled back and read the small letters.

 

"Edible massage oil, safe for intimate places," he read out loud, "so what were you planning to do with this?"

 

"Give you a massage, I know you like that," Ian stated matter-of-factly. 

 

"You're not gonna lick it off of me?" Mickey wiggled his eyebrows and Ian smirked.

 

When Mickey jumped up to tear off his shirt, everything went fast and they were naked in under a minute. Mickey was spread out on the bed and Ian was straddling his thighs.

 

The substance was weird. It felt creamy and the smell was ridiculously good, it smelled like hundreds of oranges, spread out over the room.

 

Ian started smearing it on Mickey's back and shoulders; covering every inch of skin he could find and started rubbing and stroking. Mickey's shoulders and neck were tense but he started relaxing after about five long minutes.

 

Mickey made the most beautiful noises. He was sighing, moaning and even whimpering, when Ian worked his neck. The creamy substance had turned into oil and was pooling on the small of Mickey's back. Ian smeared the little pool of oil down onto his ass and squeezed and massaged it for a while before going back to his shoulders.

 

"Fuck, you're hands are fucking magic," Mickey's head was hidden between their pillows and his voice sounded muffled, but the moans were still very audible.

 

Ian knew he was good at this, he even liked doing it. Even when they were watching a movie he'd randomly start massaging Mickey's neck, or when they were in the shower together, he'd massage the shower gel onto Mickey's back and the shampoo in his hair.

 

Massages were definitely a thing.

 

When Ian's fingers trailed along his spine, Mickey shivered. "Fuck, do that again." Ian did, receiving a load moan from Mickey who threw his head back. God did Ian love the sounds Mickey gave him sometimes. He lowered until his chest was against Mickey's back and kissed his neck. He could taste the oil when he licked his lips and _god_ did it taste good. It tasted like fresh orange juice and honey; it was sweet and fucking delicious.

 

"Dude, I'm gonna spoon that tin out when we're ready because it's fucking delicious." He started licking Mickey's neck again as hard as he could, trying to put some pressure into the touch.

 

"Don't think you're gonna need a spoon for that," Mickey almost whispers. Ian grins and shifts back a little, licking down from Mickey's neck to the pits of his back, sucking at the little pool. He hesitated a little before going fully down but when Mickey pushed his ass up, he took it as an invitation and licked down the crack of his ass.

 

When Ian sat up, Mickey almost whined. He took another finger of the massaging butter and rubbed it against Mickey's hole, teasing around it. He then straddled Mickey's legs again and started licking his ass cheeks. Sucking and biting, licking and kissing them. 

 

" _Ian_ ," Mickey was breathless, voice filled with arousal. Ian spread his cheeks and licked a stripe from right behind Mickey's balls to his crack and Mickey just whined, not even trying to muffle his sounds.

 

"God you're so eager for my tongue," Ian grins as he started working Mickey's asshole. He started with soft and gentle licks. Licking the oil away, enjoying it to the last drop. Then Ian went from licking to a full on open mouth kiss with Mickey's hole, making the older boy shiver beneath him.

 

Mickey started to move with him, his ass moving up and down and Ian realized what he was doing. He was causing friction, rubbing his cock against the mattress.

 

"Ian, I think I'm go-" he was cut off when Ian licked at his rim and he let out a load groan, "I'm gonna come, _please_!" 

 

Ian didn't stop; in fact, he went to town with Mickey's ass and started licking harder and faster, fingers teasing at the rim of his ass and his other hand cupping Mickey's balls.

 

" _Fuck_!" Mickey came, moaning loudly as Ian licked him through it. Ian's own cock was still hard and leaking against Mickey's legs, but he didn't care. He turned Mickey around by his shoulders and kissed him. He slipped his tongue into Mickey's mouth, making him taste himself - mostly the massaging butter, though - and when he pulled back, Mickey's eyes were closed and he followed Ian's lips.

 

He looked totally fucked out. His neck and face were red and his eyes dazed, Mickey looked high on sex, and Ian did that.

 

When Ian let go of him, Mickey turned onto his back, staring at the ceiling.

 

"That was amazing," he said, voice hoarse.

 

"Yeah it was."

 

"I'd say I'd help you out but I don't think I have any fucking energy left to even grab your dick."

 

Ian didn't answer; he just smiled and pulled the blanket over them, rolling Mickey over so they were spooning. He listened to Mickey's breathing and he was already half asleep.

 

"So can we keep the massaging butter?"

 

"Definitely." Mickey mumbled.

 

 

 

 


End file.
